Henry June
Henry June, In addition to being the nephew of Dean Winchester and son of Sam Winchester, Henry is the cousin of Mary Jane and Johnny, the grandson of John and Mary Winchester, and the great grandson of Samuel and Deanna Campbell. Biography Henry is the only child of Sam Winchester and Carly June . His mother got pregnant with him from a one night stand 3 weeks before Sam was possessed by Lucifer and the apocalypse begun. Carly named him Henry Jr. after Sam's grandfather. One of the only things the man had mentioned to her before leaving and thanking her for one last good night before he did something horrible (he refused to say what). Dean Dean eventually found Carly when picking up Sam's trail. Though hesitant Carly revealed to him that Henry was his nephew. Dean convinced her to allow him to take Henry to safety. He was soon left in the care of his cousin Mary Jane Winchester. After Dean returned to them, he practically adopted Henry. Contact with Carly Though it was hard. Dean made sure Henry stayed in contact with Carly. Eventually, when Henry was eight years old, Dean trusted Carly enough to officially bring her into the family. From then on Carly lived with the Winchesters. Personality Henry is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Henry is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave and much like his father, he will occasionally remind his family of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet childish, he shows a lot of care for his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Relationships Family Johnny Winchester Johnny and Henry are one year apart. The two don't get along all the time and usually have a very antagonistic relationship, even so they are cousins and do care for each other. Johnny has a habit of being somewhat bullying Henry but contradicts this when someone else hurts Henry. Because of the fact that the supernatural is unknown to Henry Johnny is usually tasked with creating an excuse as to their families mysterious behavior. Henry also holds a great disdain for Johnny's behavior and attitude such as his bullying, rude and carefree ways. Mary Jane Winchester Mary Jane and Henry grew up together and their relationship had always been strong. On the surface they seemed like siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. And just as MJ was fiercely protective of Henry, he in turn did everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. Carly June Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Friends Claire Novak Ben Braeden Jesse Turner Tyler Thompson Name Henry is an English male given name and a surname, from the Old French Henri, Henry (modern Henri), derived itself from the Germanic name Haimric (German: Heinrich), which is a compound of the word elements haim, meaning "home" and ric, meaning "power, ruler". Trivia *Henry is named after his great grandfather Henry Winchester. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Vessels Category:Winchester Family Category:Campbell Family